Magic in Africa
by LeopardsDen
Summary: Evan an Liv are running late for their first day back at school. Evan only has one place left to sit in class;next to a beautiful stranger. Will they hit it off, or will it end in tragedy. Au: Sarah didn't die. WARNING: Guy x guy, mpreg, self harm. Please be aware before reading, thanks :))
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day in Africa, but not for the Trevanion family; for them it was the hectic rush of waking up late on the first day back at school.

"Danny, wheres the kids backpacks" Sarah called frantically at Danny, who was eating his toast so fast Nomsa thought he should try for the record. "I don't know love, where'd you leave them"Danny was surprisingly calm Sarah thought, even though he wasn't on the inside.

"Mum wheres my shoes" Evan called from the hall "they're with Dup" Sarah replied. "why do I have to clean their bladdy shoes" Dup complained "because otherwise they'll be late" Sarah shouted, Dup looked alarmed and finished the job without another complaint.

"Mum can you dutch braid my hair please" Liv asked entering the kitchen "on the way darling, Dup's finished your shoes, go give Evan his and get yours on yourself, quickly" Liv could tell the panic in her mothers tone so she grabbed both hers and her brothers shoes and rushed off to Evan.

"Found em" Rosie announced as she entered the room holding Evan and Liv's backpacks "Oh thanks Rosie, where was they?" Sarah asked as she she rushed over and took them from her to back her children's bags.

"Under the stairs under a bunch of coats and stuff" Rosie glanced at Dup "don't look at me" Dup defended "Danny asked me to clean the closet and I did" Sarah sighed "and dumped it under the stairs? great going" Sarah said sarcastically.

Evan and Liv came into the kitchen fully dressed, only Liv didn't have her hair done, but she had put her extensions in. Sarah rushed over with their fully packed bags "come on lets go, quickly now! Sarah hurried.

"Have a good first day back" Rosie told her step brother and sister "thanks" they both called back "Don't get into too much trouble" Dup chuckled; Sarah tutted, Nomsa hugged them both and wished them luck.

Once Sarah, Danny, Liv and Evan left and got into the car to drive the kids too school Sarah sat in the back with Liv to dutch braid her hair so Evan sat in the front with Danny, he was very pleased.

"Why do I have to go to school" whined Evan "Dup's taught me more then school ever could" "well, schools important" Danny began, Evan could see him thinking deeply "Dup can only teach you the depth of Africa and it's secrets, now school teaches you everything you need to know, if I didn't go to school I would never of became a vet and brought us all to Africa" Danny said triumphantly.

"Ugh" was all Evan muttered, he stayed silent the rest of the way there; moping. He hated school.

The Trevanion's was finally there just about on time(three minutes late to be precise) "Sarah hurried her kids out the car "sorry about being late, loves you both and have a wonderful day at school" She hugged her kids and gave them a kiss; Evan was really embarrassed by this and was glad that everyone else was inside as school had already started.

"Bye Mum, bye Danny" Evan and Liv called and began walking into their school "bye" they both called back to the children. Sarah jumped back into the car; the front seat this time and her and Danny drove back to Leopard's Den.

Evan and Liv finally made it to their classroom and joined the other students "glad you could finally join us" the teacher said snartily "sorry we're late" Liv apologized "yeah" Evan agreed half heartedly "well take a seat and we'll get started" The teacher said. Liv went and sat by her friends and then there was only one seat left for Evan; next to the window and a boy he'd never seen before.

As he sat down he felt a surge of euphoria that he would later describe as a mixture of attraction, embarrassment, shyness and arousal. It was making him feel very confused.

The lesson drabbled on boringly, Evan didn't pay any attention as his mind was preoccupied with figuring out these new feeling and why he felt like this sitting next to a boy he's never met.

After the lesson had finished aswell as another class which Evan payed equally less attention to it was time for their lunch break.

Evan hated and break time in school, it was the prime time for the very reason he hates school; bullies.

Evan walked to the lunch hall to sit and eat the packed lunch his Mum had made him, he didnt make it to the table before he bumped into someone, instead of the object in his way falling, it was Evan himself.

He shook his head to rid himself of the dizzy feelings that was happening and saw someone bending down to him holding out their hand, Evan shook his head again thinking he was still confused, but he was right; someone was helping him up.

Evan looked up to match a face to the hand that is offering him help; it was the boy from class. Evan blushed a little. "c'mon" the boy said with a calm smile. Evan reconised him as an odd boy, he looked so rough. His face was laced in burn scars, his eyes so small and squinted, his long hair tied in a high messy bun and his tall bulky stature, most people would probably avoid him, but to Evan he seemed so perfect, he didn't understand why.

Evan put his hand in the boys hands before him, he was heaved of the floor; Evan froze. "Are you okay" the boy asked him, it had startled Evan and before processing anything he jumped a little, the boy quickly loosed his hand.

Evan regained himself "i'm sorry" he blurted out, blushing heavier. The boy looked at him strange "why're you apologizing" Evan looked up at his face; my god is he tall. "I bumped into you, I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm very sorry" Evan said way too fast, the boy chuckled "slow down it's okay" He raised his arm; Evan flinched. The boy looked alarmed but carried on his gesture, he placed his hand on Evan's shoulder. Evan looked relieved.

"My names Akachi" the boy called Akachi told Evan "Evan" Evan chocked out, his mouth very dry. "See you around Evan" Akachi removed his hand from Evan's should and walked off.

Evan sat and ate his lunch alone; as usual.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Liv wanted to walk home with her friends so Evan wasn't allowed to walk with her, so he walked home alone. He took the scenic route and wondered through the long grass surrounded by trees and wild animals thinking of the boy named Akachi and wondered if he's ever speak to him again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Evan" Sarah almost shouted as her son walked through the door to their home; Leopard's Den.

Sarah had rushed over to her son and embraced him in a hug; the type of hug Evan hated to admit that he loved, he would never admit he liked hugs, especially from his Mum.

"Where have you been? Sarah asked her son, she had been waiting for him to return home for a while now, Liv was home two whole hours ago, when she told her Mum that Evan had walked home alone worry had already slightly set, but not nearly half as much as she was worrying now, two hours later.

"Okay, I get it" Evan said and pushed his mother of of him. "Sorry" Sarah replied remembering how much her son hated hugs "but I was so worried, where have you been?" Sarah asked her son.

"Scenic route" Evan replied. Sarah sighed. "Can't you at least remember to text me, anything could have happened. Especially taking the scenic route" Sarah paused for a moment and gasped "you could have been killed! Oh my god" Sarah walked in a frantic pace "Danny!" Sarah shouted.

Danny came rushing to the front door from the kitchen where he a Rosie had been talking "what is it love" Danny asked as he entered the hall. "Evan" he exclaimed after seeing his step son home and safe.

"What's the big deal anyway" Evan asked half heartedly; he just wanted to go to his room.

"The big deal?" Sarah said in a fake surprised question sort of tone "anything could of happened. You took the scenic route through the African jungle for christs sake, and on your own with no gun or anything" Sarah's voice was laced with worry.

"You did what" Danny exclaimed in shock at the stupid thing Evan had done.

Evan didn't say anything and stormed off to his room. What his family didn't know was that tears pricked his eyes; how can I always manage to disappoint people all the time. Was what ran through Evans head in that moment.

Once Evan reached his room he entered and locked it immediately. He threw his bag on the floor and curled up on his bed: tears finally fell.

Sarah had no idea why Evan had stormed off. In the past year Evan's moods have become extremely unpredictable. She had thought that finally she had her son back once they had moved to Africa. Because in England he was bullied and was never himself; unhappy.

Sarah didn't want to admit it but deep down she knew it was true, call it mothers intuition but she knew that something was wrong with Evan, and she was sure he was being bullied again. This broke her heart.

Once Evan stormed off Sarah took off after him. She knocked on his door "Evan sweetie, can I come in" she asked her son through the locked door.

Evan heard his mothers voice and sat up and wiped his tears away. He cleared his voice quietly "go away" Evan called back to his mum through the door.

"You know you can always talk to me about anything, I'm always here for you" Sarah said in a very nice tone. His mothers response made him cry more, so he didn't reply back to her.

"I'll be downstairs when you're ready to talk okay" Sarah said and left. She knew that if she persisted Evan would never come out; he's just that level of stubbornness and Sarah didn't want that.

Sarah reached back downstairs and entered the kitchen to find Danny, Rosie, Dup, Caroline and Nomsa having a conversation. When Sarah entered Danny stood up and went and gave her a hug, he could see she was upset.

He guided his wife to the table and pulled out a seat next to his, they both sat down.

"I just don't know what to do with him lately" Sarah began, emotions brimming out her voice. "It's like England all over again" Sarah started crying again, Danny rubbed her shoulder, comforting his wife.

"I'm sure he's fine, teenagers go through emotional phases all the time" Caroline said positively hoping it will lighten things up a little. It didn't really help.

"No one will know unless Evan is ready to speak to someone about what has been bothering him" Rosie reasoned "and whoever that is, if its one of us or even Liv or a mate from school, it's who he feels he can trust with this information. It might not even be anything serious, he might have; like Caroline said, teenage emotions. no use working ourselves up over possibly nothing" Rosie told her family.

They decided that Rosie was right, they couldn't make Evan talk to them, so the decided to try and carry on with the rest of their day, the best the could. Thoughts of Evan and what might possibly be bothering him always in their minds.

Once Evan heard his mother leave the outside of his door he began sobbing a little; not too loud though.

There is only one thing that helps him calm down.

Only one.

Evan began to frantically remove the layers of wristbands that rode up the most of his forearm.

Now they was thrown across his bed.

All was seen was cuts.

Blood dried to them.

Evan reached into his bedside drawer and found his small tub of replacement blades for a pencil sharpener: his weapon of relief.

He pulled out one of them, his hands trembling.

He pressed it to his skin: middle of his forearm.

He pressed the blade into his skin and swiped.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Tears was now falling down his face at a rapid speed.

It hurt.

He hated it.

But it was nice.

Only pain.

It was strangely nice; comforting.

He switched the blade to his other hand.

Pressed the blade against his other arm.

And swiped.

And again.

And again.

And again.

At this point if he did anymore on his arms it would be either visible or on top of another cut. But he still needed relief.

"What should I do" he muttered to himself.

He thought for a moment and an idea came, and as quickly as it came he did it without thinking. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off.

He lifted the blade to his chest.

Swipe.

He winced.

This hurt more then he imagined.

But yet again he swiped the blade across his skin.

He's sobbing uncontrollably now.

He swiped the blade across two more times.

He dropped the blade on his bed. He's trembling with pain and emotion.

He can't handle this.

Liv is sitting in her room watching YouTube when she hears a strange noise. She pauses.

She hears sobs coming from her brothers room.

Even though she claims not to care about him she does, quite a lot actually. She puts her phone down on her bed and heads for her brothers room.

Knock knock.

Evan hears this knocking and holds his breath, trying to stop crying and not sob out loud.

"Evan?" Liv calls through the door, concern laced in her voice. "are you okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

Evan jumps a little, startled by the sudden approach of someone in his little bubble of escape.

Evan quickly throws the blade into his drawer, knowing he's going to have to pretend he's okay; make sure no one worries about him.

He quickly grabs his dressing gown and throws i onto his body, covering all what he had just done. he opens his covers and throws it over his wrist bands, shirt and blood drips.

He pinches his arm to compose himself.

"Evan can you here me? is everything okay" Liv asked concerned for her brother and begins knocking on the door.

Evan takes a deep breath and goes over to the door and sits on the floor "everything's okay" Evan manages to say with only a slight wobble and husk.

"Let me in Evan" LIv asks her brother calmly and sinks down to the floor herself, sitting on the opposite side of the door as Evan.

"I know that people have been bullying you Evan, is this what this is about?" Liv sighs "I heard you you know, crying I mean. I wont tell anyone, not even mum." Liv rubs her face in a confused frustrated sort of way, all she wants to do is help her brother, but he never lets her in. He never has done.

"How did you know" Evan says in an almost whisper, but Liv heard him loud and clear; as if he shouted it.

"I heard some people talking about it. I tried to pretend it wasn't happening, I didn't _want_ you to be feeling like that again. You never fitted in in England and I thought it was different here. But its clearly bot" Liv says with emotion in her voice.

Evan doesn't want his sister to be upset. But he doesn't know how he can stop it. There's no running away from whats happening right now. He can feel _blood_ running down his chest now.

 _I'm_ _scared_.

The worlds spinning.

 **Thud!.**

"Evan!" Liv almost shouts. She begins pounding on the door know. The commotion has alerted the whole of Leopard's Den now. Everyone starts rushing up the stairs.

"Liv whats wrong" Sarah asked he daughter. Danny begins knocking on Evan's door "Evan, open up" Danny calls through the door.

"What happened" Rosie asked Liv who was now beginning to cry. "We was talking. He went really quiet and then I heard a thud" Liv covers her face and sobs a little.

"Out of my bloody way" Dup says and barges through. He fumbles around in his pocket and pulls out a ring of keys, everyone looks astonished. Dup looks around at them "What" he asks everyone "nothing" they all say in almost unison.

Dup finds the key he's looking for and inserts it into the key hole and turns it, _click._ The door unlocks.

Dup pushes the door very carefully but as soon as he does he realizes Evan is on the other side. He ducks down and continues pushing, when the door is big enough for his arm to fit through he pushes his arm through and supports Evan's head.

"Dup, what's wrong" Sarah asks, frantic at this point; almost hyperventilating.

"I think the boys passed out" Dup says quietly.

Sarah makes an upset squeal like sound, Danny hugs his wife.

Dup has opened the door now, he squeezes into Evan's room and lifts him up. He carries him to the bed and lies him down. His family rush into the room and by his side. Liv sits on the bed next to her brother.

Sarah grabs Evan's covers and pulls them over him revealing the shirt, wrist bands and blood drips. Sarah looks horrified. "Danny look at this" She talks to her husband. Danny walks over and looks at what his wife pointed out. "blood" Danny says quietly.

Liv holds her brothers hand and pulls his sleeve up when no one was paying attention. She see the cuts and pulls his sleeve back down and sobs a little.

"Liv, whats wrong honey" Sarah asks he daughter "nothing" she lies to her mother not wanting to betray Evan, as he was finally speaking to her. She hopes that no one thinks to look at Evan's arms. She wants to talk to him about it herself, without everyone attacking him(not in the physical sense, metaphorically speaking).

Fifteen minutes have passed. The family are really worried and anxious. Sarah wanted to call the hospital but Dup told her not to be stupid, and that Evan was probably fine.

Evan stirred a little, everyone looked on expectingly.

Evan opened his eyes and began sitting up. "Evan" Sarah exclaimed and rushed over to her son cradling him "we was so worried, what happened" Sarah asked worriedly.

"I'm fine" Evan choked out, his voice horse from crying and lack of fluids.

"We was all worried sick" Sarah sighed "what made you pass out" Rosie asked her step brother.

Evan thought for a moment, recalling what had actually happened. He remembered.

He thought for a moment and decided to lie "hunger probably, or lack of drinking, you know long hike an all" he forced out a fake smile, one that everyone seemed to believe, besides Liv who was suspicious.

"Right if thats the case, Danny go get him a glass of water. Nomsa, can you fix him some food for me please" Sarah asked the two, Danny went to get the water. "okay" Nomsa said and left for the kitchen.

"Once Danny gets back with the water, why don't you get a shower and have your food and go to bed" Sarah suggested to her son "Good idea" Evan replied, agreeing to his mother.

Danny quickly returned and handed Evan the glass of water. Evan drank it like his life depended on it.

"Steady on, don't choke" Sarah chuckled at her own son.

Evan put the glass down on his bed side drawer and went to his wardrobe and rummaged his pajamas out.

"I'll go get a shower then" Evan said in a fake cheerful tone and left the room.

Sarah looked to her family "we need to talk about Evan"


End file.
